Beerus
|debut = Movie 18; Episode 1 (Dragon Ball Super); Chapter 1 (Dragon Ball Super) |gender = Male |status = Alive |residence = Beerus's PlanetBattle of Gods |occupation = God of Destruction of 7th Universe |affiliation = Team 7th UniverseDragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 |jva = Kōichi Yamadera |eva = Jason Douglas }} Beerus is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe. His martial arts teacher and attendant is Whis. He is the twin brother of the God of Destruction of the 6th Universe, Champa.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 5''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 28 Appearance Personality Relationships Whis Freeza Son Goku Vegeta Bulma Champa Old Kaioshin Shin Zeno Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : History Past Sometime in the past on his birthday, Beerus was battling against Champa because Beerus ate the Puff-Puff Fruit on their birthday cake. After destroying multiple planets during their match, Champa and Beerus expressed their disinterest in the universe as they prepared Destruction Balls. However, the two were stopped by their attendants with chopped in the neck because they could have destroyed the universe. Whis suggested the two had food contests because of their confidence in their food, so the gods agreed.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Beerus was trying to get his three years worth of sleep. However, Goku and Vegeta's training with Whis was very noisy and it made it difficult for him to do so. Beerus walked toward where they were training wondering what the noise was and when he sneezes, he fires a ki blast toward Goku and Vegeta's direction, but it misses blowing up a planet near his temple. Beerus goes to a tree and hangs from it to sleep. After listening for a while, Beerus noticed Goku and Vegeta talking with Whis and wonders why and how they are on his planet. Goku told Beerus that Whis brought them to his temple to train because he could not sense their energy. Beerus was curious and questions Goku of the importance of him getting stronger, hoping to overthrow him as a God of Destruction. Beerus asked Whis what food he was offered the time of visiting Earth he was introduced to pizza. He listened to Whis's words carefully and picks up that Goku and Vegeta have been to his planet several times before.Resurrection F Later, Beerus is watching Whis, Vegeta, and Goku train while eating pizza. He interrupted their training asks Whis a substance on his pizza, which was cheese. Beerus was asked by Goku to not interrupt their training but Beerus threatened to blow up the Earth. As soon as the Oracle Fish arrives and tells Whis to check his messages, Beerus and Whis see Bulma with an ice cream sundae and are interested in eating it. After hearing from Bulma about Freeza, only Beerus remains interested in the sundae. A while later, Beerus and Whis arrive on Earth and were ready to eat the ice cream sundae Bulma had prepared, but was agitated by Bulma's response at the moment. Beerus threatened Bulma by holding out a ki blast for Bulma to get the sundae. Beerus and Whis ate their sundae and watched Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Golden Freeza battle. During the fight, Beerus's presence was seen by Freeza and he got concerned of Beerus there. Beerus states that as a deity, he will not interfere with their battle. Beerus said to Bulma that if the Earth starts to come to an end, everyone should stay by him. In the end, Freeza blew up the planet, but Whis shielded Beerus, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Jaco, Tenhinhan, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Turtle Sage. Beerus told Goku that he made a foolish mistake playing with Freeza and that he should send Freeza back to Hell. Whis used his Do-over ability for Goku to kill Freeza. Beerus found it ironic that a God of Destruction revived a planet back from destruction. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Arc Anime Manga After 39 years of sleep, Beerus was on a planet in the universe and was being offered food. After eating the food a race of centipede humans presented him, Beerus found it delicious but noticed poison was in the food. The leader of the race offered to give Beerus vegetable vicotto soup, but Beerus stated he decided to destroy the planet. After destroying the planet, Whis stated Beerus destroyed the planet as he planned, and Beerus did it because he could not let them live forever. He then stated he remember he had a dream about someone. Beerus continued saying it was an ultimate warrior would be able to entertain him known as the Super Saiyan God but he was unsure of the name so he and Whis headed home so he could remember.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Once he returned to his planet, the Oracle Fish stated the Super Saiyan God would appear that day, but Whis stated Beerus told Freeza to wipe out the Saiyans before. However, he found there were Saiyans on Earth, but the one who defeated Freeza was on the North Kaio's world. When Beerus and Whis appeared on Kaio's world, Beerus heard Son Goku's challenge to fight him and accepted it. After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Goku charged at Beerus and attacked him, but Beerus dodged his attacks. While, Goku was attacking him, Beerus commented on Saiyan hair being black, so Whis informed Beerus the Saiyans were able to become a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 2 Sometime later during their fight, Goku transformed again into Super Saiyan 2. After a few attacks from Goku, he decided to show the god his strongest form so he transformed again into Super Saiyan 3. Goku attacked Beerus but he continued to dodge Goku's attacks, even punching a hole through Kaio's planet. Goku wanted for Beerus to perform counterattacks so Beerus vanished in front of Goku and flicked him. Moments later, Beerus wanted Goku to transform into Super Saiyan God but Goku informed Beerus that Super Saiyan 3 was his final form. Beerus became disappointed so he vanished behind Goku and chopped his neck, defeating the Saiyan. Beerus and Whis then left for Earth to check up on the other Saiyans. Shortly after, Beerus returned to Goku and told him he was the second strongest warrior he has fought before leaving again.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 1 Resurrection 'F' Arc God of Destruction Champa Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Beerus was asleep when his brother, God of Destruction of the 6th Universe, Champa, arrived on his planet for their usual food showdown. Beerus wondered what Champa brought, so he said it was a boiled Don-Don bird egg. After Beerus ate the egg, he rushed Champa to eat the ramen. After he ate the ramen, he asked where he got the food, so Beerus told him Earth. Champa immediately ordered his attendant, Vados, to look for the Earth in their universe. After she found it, she informed them the Earthlings were extinct due to a civil war. Beerus was amused hearing this and mocked his brother. Champa then challenged Beerus to a tournament with five warriors from their universes in exchange of Earths.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 5 Afterwards, Beerus wondered what he got out of the tournament and how he would switch the Earths. Champa explained he searched for decades for wishing planets known as Super Dragon Balls and he possessed six of them out of seven. Beerus thought the six Super Dragon Balls were useless because one was missing, but Goku said Bulma could find it in an instant with her radar and begged him for the tournament, so Beerus then accepted. The rules for the competition were made to be the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai on Earth and Vegeta suggested a written exam so no minds monsters would enter. Shortly after, Champa and Vados left Beerus's planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 Goku then asked Beerus who he would pick for the entrants but the god asked for suggestions. Goku chose Buu and Piccolo to participate, so Beerus picked the final contestant to be the strongest warrior he fought from his long history of battles. Before Whis took Goku and Vegeta back to Earth, he told them to come out on top against the 6th Universe but Goku said nothing would change. However, Beerus angrily said he would destroy them if he thought they were slacking. Five days later on the day of the competition, Beerus and the Dragon Team where in a cube and he was informed by Bulma there were seven Super Dragon Balls distributed throughout the 6th and 7th Universes, and Berus was angry Champa infiltrated his universe. The strongest warrior Beerus fought was known to be Monaka. The gang then played Shiritori before reaching the Nameless Planet two hours and 15 minutes later where the competition was held. During the ride, Goku punched Monaka, which shocked Beerus. After arriving on the planet, Beerus confronted Champa about sneaking into his universe and stealing the Super Dragon Balls but forgave him because they were brothers.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 The written exam was then held to participate in the competition. Ten minutes later, the only entrant to fail was Majin Buu, and Goku said he almost which angered Beerus. As Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo were playing rock-paper-scissors to place theirselves, Beerus said Monaka was last because he was the strongest. The competition then began with Goku and Team 6th Universe's Botamo. During their match, Goku was continuously dodging Bottom's attacks and when the Saiyan landed near Beerus, the god asked what was wrong with him, so Goku said he ate too much and needed to work it off.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 8 As the match continued, Beerus was angered due to Goku not being able to damage Botamo. However, he was shocked when Goku pushed Botamo down to throw him off the stage but was impressed with the result. As Goku was fighting his next opponent, Frost, Whis said the two were playing their cards close, but Beerus wanted Goku to hurry up to finish it.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 Later, Beerus was shocked when Goku lost to Frost due to a ring-out and also thought Frost was trouble. After Piccolo lost to Frost, Beerus became frustrated, but Jaco objected and claimed Frost was using a concealed weapon, and Beerus advised a search. Frost was then disqualified due to having a needle and Piccolo was declared the winner. However, Vegeta challenged Frost because he wanted to beat him.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 Before the next match with Vegeta and Frost, Beerus approached the referee and showed him the wound Goku received from needle used by Frost, and Goku was able to re-enter the competition and was placed after Vegeta due to Beerus's demand. After Vegeta easily defeated Frost, his next opponent was Autto Magetta. During their match, Goku told Vegeta to toss him off the stage but Vegeta was unable to and was attacked by the Metalman. Beerus then got furious with Goku because Metalmen weigh over 1000 tons. After Vegeta won by destroying the stage, Goku wondered what happened so Whis explained that Metalmen were fragile and emotional beings and lose their will to fight when insulted, and Whis mocked Beerus for not knowing this.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 After Vegeta defeated Cabba, a Saiyan from the 6th Universe, Beerus thought Vegeta was cocky and said he should have ended the match quickly and moved on to the next opponent. In Vegeta match with Hit, when he attacked the assassin, Hit managed to hit Vegeta, shocking Beerus and the others. After Vegeta was defeated, Whis realized Hit was able to manipulate time, so Beerus wanted Whis to tell Goku a strategy to counter it. However, Whis thought finding a solution would be training, but Beerus was furious and said it would be over if he lost. Whis said they had the strongest warrior from the 7th Universe, Monaka, but Beerus said he knew the truth of Monaka and Whis revealed him to be an amateur to keep Goku and Vegeta on their toes.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 In Goku's match with Hit, Beerus said Goku as a Super Saiyan beat Hit in power but Hit had the upper hand due to using the Toki-Tobashi. After Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God, Hit was unable to use the Toki-Tobashi, so Beerus ordered Whis for an explanation, and he said Goku closed the gap in power between the two and surpassed the difference in power and the technique works with the maximum efficiency on those equal in power or less than the user's battle power. Beerus wondered why Vegeta was not able to overcome the technique while in Super Saiyan Blue, so Whis explained Vegeta was unable to exert a tenth of his power because the form is not a transformation to can not be done in succession due to amount of stamina it consumes, so Beerus realized Goku's God form was stronger than Vegeta's Blue form from back then. Hit then unleashed his full power, shocking Beerus because he was holding back.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 Beerus was shocked after Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and fired a Kamehame-ha at Hit and destroyed the dome around the arena. He was later shocked after Goku jumped off the stage because he wanted to fight Hit another time to see his killer techniques. Beerus wondered if Goku knew what he was doing, so Goku replied he wanted the see Monaka fight and go all out, making Beerus furious. Before the match with Monaka and Hit began, Beerus was anxious but was excited after Hit flew off the stage, resulting in Team 7th Universe's victory. Shortly after, Beerus noticed the Zeno, the king of all 12 universes, and warned Champa of his presence. After the gods bowed to the Zeno, the Zeno said he decided to attend the event to make sure nothing terrible happened so Beerus and Champa apologized. However, he said he enjoyed the competition and wanted to hold another one with all of the universe, exciting Goku. Beerus was in fright as Goku addressed the Zeno and attempted to shake his hand. However, Beerus and the other gods were relieved after the Zeno left after shaking the Saiyan's hand, sealing the deal for another tournament. Beerus then told Goku the Zeno could wipe out the entire existence in an instant, shocking him. Afterwards, Beerus and the others found the final Super Dragon Ball, which was the Nameless Planet, with Bulma's radar and summoned Super Shenlon. After Beerus's wish to revive the humans in the 6th Universe was granted, Bulma asked what the wish was but Beerus said it was a secret. As the group approached Earth, Goku wanted to fight Monaka, but Beerus continuously denied, saying he was the universes's treasured warrior. "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga After playing a video game with Goku, Vegeta, Adult Trunks, Young Trunks, and the Pilaf Gang, Beerus was upset after losing against Trunks and Trunks, destroying his third controller. He then told Whis they were heading home. The next day, Beerus and Whis were at Capsule Corporation watching Goku meditate over a pond. An assistant of Capsule Corp. asked Beerus if he wanted a drink so Beerus demanded for beer, still upset of the video game the previous night. Shin appeared and asked if he had a moment. Beerus then asked Shin if he was aware of any god that has extreme ideologies, further explained by Whis a god who feels the extinction of humans is a positive. After Shin thought about it, he suspected Kibito because he has said discriminatory comments in the past about humans but not extreme. Goku does not think Kibito could be Goku Black because he is an image of him but Beerus speculated he could be transforming.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 Whis then received a transmission from the Great Priest. While Whis was talking to the Great Priest, Beerus drank his keg of beer the assistance brought him. After Whis was finished, he stated that the Zeno requested to speak with Goku, shocking Beerus. Goku wanted to meet the Zeno later, but Beerus insisted he go then but Whis stated it would take two days to reach his palace. However, Shin stated he was able to use kai-kai to reach the planet. Beerus also insisted on Whis going because he did not want to see the Zeno. Beerus wanted for Goku to behave and was furious Goku was going to see the Zeno in informal clothing, but Whis said he would apologize. He then told him to not mention Black because he would destroy all existence if he got angry. Before they left, Beerus told Shin not to die not matter the situation. Sometime later, Zamasu appeared and he apologized he said he received an emergency summons from his North Kaio successor. Beerus questioned Zamasu's visit with the sage, Zuno, and the latter responded saying watching the tournament with the 6th Universe piqued his interest. Moments later, Shin appeared and revealed he went to the future and witnessed Zamasu's evil deeds. However, Zamasu thought his deeds were righteous. Zamasu then created a Kami Retsuzan and attacked Beerus. However, Beerus grabbed his wrist and performed Hakai. Shin the requested the hurry to Earth because he had to inform Goku of something.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 On Earth, Beerus asked Shin what he saw in the future, and the latter revealed Black was not alone and had the best of helpers. In Capsule Corporation, Bulma said she tried to stop Goku and the others before going into the future, but they did not listen. Shin then revealed Goku Black was Zamasu in their world and he went into the future to obtain Goku's body and there was another Zamasu. He then stated Black used the Saiyans' special ability to get stronger due to Zamasu's healing abilities.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE *Dragon Ball Discross *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Major Battles *Beerus vs. Champa (Space) (Manga only) *Beerus vs. Majin Buu, No. 18, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks *Beerus vs. Vegeta *Beerus vs. Goku *Beerus vs. Champa (Beerus's Palace) (Anime only) Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Gods of Destruction Category:Deities Category:Team 7th Universe Category:Former Antagonists Category:Battle of Gods Antagonists Category:Battle of Gods Arc Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters